I Take Care Of You
by LaurenSJx
Summary: Ethan once asked Caleb 'Who Takes Care of Me' One day, One devastating event is about to give Ethan the answer to that question...
1. Chapter 1

I Take Care Of You

AN: Hi Everyone! I have been reading your Ethan and Cal fanfictions for the last few weeks and they are incredible! You amazing writers have been my inspiration to start writing some of my own! I absolutely love Ethan and Cal's relationship and the way Cal has protected him of late. This is my first fanfiction, hopefully the first of many if you enjoy! I welcome your honest feedback x

Love Lauren xxxx

It had started out the same as any other typical day. Caleb Knight had just about managed to get himself up for work, hungover after yet another heavy night on the tiles, not that Cal remembered much. He knew he should probably have left his heavy partying days behind by now, but Cal wasn't one to follow the crowd, he enjoyed living recklessly and breaking the rules once in a he knew his brother Ethan would never do, Cal knew that Ethan disapproved of his party animal antics, but winding Ethan up was all part of the fun.

He made his way through the doors and was once again consumed by the everyday life of a Doctor at Holby City Emergency Department.  
>Every second of the day patients arrived, were treated and then sent on their way, either home or moved upstairs to begin the next stages of recovery.<br>It was a never ending cycle of routine, paperwork and diagnosis. But Cal loved his world and everyone in it, he loved the feeling of being the person to save a life, or give a patient hope when they were suffering, he loved making a child smile by telling them they could still be a superhero with a broken arm. Granted there were the tough days, days when a patient would lose their fight and you'd have to be the one to break it to the family, to be with them while they grieved for the world they had once known, lost in seconds to a ruthless act of violence, a freak accident or a long term illness, those were the moments you have to turn off,  
>because it's to painful to look back and Cal knew that.<p>

He was thankful for his position at Holby ED, but for a reason he kept only to himself. This was the place that had brought him and his brother together again, despite all the tension and constant confrontation between them, Caleb loved his brother unconditionally, and he knew that he would walk through hell and back if it meant keeping him safe. They were a family and there was nothing more important to Cal than that. Not that he ever said it out loud, why give up his tough guy image? Ethan knew how he really felt, he must do.

11am, Cal's head was pounding, the minutes were going by so slowly, he felt lousy and he just wanted to go home, he knew it was punishment for his antics last night, every single time was the same, working in a hospital didn't make it much easier either.

'Awww someone feeling a little bit rough today?' Max commented on Cal's state.

'Don't you have floors to clean? Someone else to annoy?' Cal was not impressed.

Max smirked, taking advantage of Cal's 'fragile' state was always fun. The smirk was soon wiped off Max's face as the figure of Connie Beauchamp came bounding through the doors, large as life, she was proud of the empire she had built, and she was not about to let anyone get in the way of that;

'Mr Walker, are you here to be a porter to the patients or leave them in the corridor while you treat this place as a playgroud'

Max did not need telling twice, he was gone.

Cal sighed, Connie Beauchamp in a bad mood only meant one thing, trouble, and Cal really couldn't be dealing with that today, not the way he felt right now. His thoughts were interrupted as the voice of Connie rang in his ears

'Dr Knight you can tell your brother from me that he better have a good explanation for arriving an hour late and I will expect to hear it in my office when he shows up.'

Cal stopped dead in his tracks, that wasn't possible, Ethan late? His little Nerd Brother?

He felt sick to his stomach..  
>How didn't he notice before? Had he been so unfocused that he didn't even realise the most important person in his world was missing?<br>He immediately pulled out his phone and began to dial his brother's number..

This was not like Ethan at all, he had a horrible feeling that something was wrong. He desperately prayed that wasn't the case.

People were screaming for help, screaming for their lives, Alone and gasping for breath, Ethan Hardy prayed that he would be found...


	2. The news is broken

2 Hours had passed without a word from his brother.  
>Never once in Ethan's life had he ever been late for work without explanation.<br>There was now no doubt in Cal's mind.  
>Something was wrong.<br>Seriously wrong.

A million thoughts ran through Cal's head and none of them were good.  
>He had never felt so powerless, anything could have happened and he was stuck here, how could he just carry on as normal?<p>

'Cal, Cal, CAL!' He was interrupted from his thoughts by Robyn, a look of concern on her face.  
>'You're all over the place today, I've never seen you so distracted what's wrong?<br>Before Cal had the chance to explain he found himself being marched into Connie Beauchamp's office.

Great he thought. He's hardly said two words to her today and she's somehow found a way to pull him up.

Cal tapped on her office door and entered the room. Immediately he could tell that something was wrong. Connie Beauchamp never needed any back up when she was giving Cal a piece of her mind so why was today any different?  
>Why did she need the support of Zoe and Tess?<p>

'Dr Knight, I know you're wondering why I've asked you here. I think it's best you sit down, this is going to be hard to hear.'

Suddenly Cal realised the look on Zoe and Tess' faces. It was a look Cal saw everyday, a look he was all to familiar with, and it made him terrified that he knew what was coming next.

'Cal, we have just recieved a report of a major explosion, we believe that it has been caused by a gas leak. It's caused some major damage to the building and the structure is now in danger of collapse.'

'Sorry Connie but what has this got to do with me?' Cal asked her even though in his heart he knew what the answer was going to be.

'Cal the explosion was on Marshton Road. Ethan didn't show up for work today. We believe the reason for this is because he was caught in the accident. I wanted you to know before we announce it to the team.'

Cal could feel himself sinking. He had so desperately wished he was wrong.  
>Wished that for once Ethan had just pulled a sickie and done something reckless like everybody else.<br>He wished for anything but this.  
>All day he knew something was wrong.<br>And he was right.

His breath began to tremble. He knew what he had to do. He raced from the room and darted out of the hospital.  
>His mind was plagued with only one thought...<p>

Is my brother alive?


	3. A Scene of Devastation

Chapter 3: A scene of Devastation...

Thank you for the follows and reviews so far! It's lovely to hear that you are enjoying my writing!  
>Love Lauren xx<p>

Cal raced through the streets his heart pounding, his head spinning. His worst nightmare was unfolding before his eyes. His little brother, the one person in the world that he had sworn to always protect, had been hurt. How bad he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get there fast, he had to be with him, but first he had to find him.

Cal raced faster as he approached Marshton Road. He froze on the spot. It was like a horror film. Sirens blaring, people shouting, police holding bystanders back as they screamed and shouted, desperate to hear a reply from their loved ones. Cal could feel tears streaming down his face as he took in the situation. Connie was had been an explosion, but the scale of it was much more serious that Cal thought. The building had been completely torn apart, it was a scene of complete devastation. Cal couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the sight. Just yesterday he had been there, at his brother's apartment, now it was a complete wreck, all that remained was a section of the ground floor, the rest completely destroyed and turned to a pile of debris.

Cal was snapped from his thoughts as he heard the orders of the emergency services, desperately begining a rescue mission. He raced over to the barrier, he was a doctor, surely that would could for something? If he could just get himself inside? He worked his way through until he reached the front, one of the police officers standing guard. Cal made his first attempt to break through, only to be fail and be held back by the officer;  
>'My Name is Caleb Knight, I'm a doctor at Holby City Hospital, people are hurt I can help them' - he pleaded.<br>'Paramedics are on their way sir, now if you will just stay back.' Cal could see that it wasn't going to happen, his words were falling on deaf ears, once again the feeling of being powerless in the face of disaster returned.

Lily paced up and down the ED, she had never felt so guilty, Ethan was her friend, the only one who had ever stuck by her through everything, and how did she repay him? She didn't. Exactly like Cal, she hadn't even noticed that he was missing. It made her realise that everyday she along with all the rest of the team, had taken Ethan for granted, they just expected him to be there. It was only when something happens she thought, that you realise what you've got.  
>'He will be okay you know. I'm sure we'll hear some news soon.' You could always rely on Robyn for support.<br>Lily sighed, as much as she wanted to believe Robyn, she wasn't ready to carry on with her job yet, not until Ethan was back safe.

Cal was struggling to hold it together, in front of his eyes the fire service were rescuing casualties from the wreckage and carrying them to safety.  
>Every time Cal watched as someone was reunited with their loved one, as relief and emotion overcame them. Cal didn't experience this feeling. He,along with several other worried family and friends, was stuck with the feeling of dread, as they waited for a sight of their missing person. Cal almost cried with relief as the Ambulances turned into the road, he darted up to the doors, immediately realizing that Dixie and Ian had arrived , if there was any chance of him getting inside to rescue Ethan it was now.<br>'Finally! You took you're time! Where the hell have you been?' Cal almost shouted, the panic overwhelming him.  
>'Cal, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the ED saving some lives.'<br>'The explosion has destroyed the whole top and middle section of the building. Ethan's building. He lives here.'  
>Dixie and Ian's faces dropped.<br>They sprinted towards the head fire officer, for the update on the situation and they swang into action, treating the wounded, as more victims were rescued from the sight, none of them Ethan.

The ED was in a solemn mood, as more and more of the explosion victims arrived and were treated. The accident had an effect on the whole team, the atmosphere had shifted. Nobody was really saying anything, they were all too lost in their thoughts, emotion was overcoming Lily, and Robyn. Her and Ethan had struck up quite a friendship of late, it meant a lot to Robyn that Ethan had been her guide when she'd assisted with the roof collapse, he believed in her and she appreciated that so much.  
>The atmosphere in the room hit Zoe like a tornado as she arrived, she looked around at her team, her friends. She could see the pain in their faces. She wasn't there when they lost Jeff, so she would be there for them now.<br>'Okay everyone, I know we're all worried about Ethan, and we're desperate for news, which will come. I know it sounds like a cliche but all we can do is stay positive, and believe that he will be okay. It's been the hardest few months you've ever been through as a team, I wasn't there for you then, but I promise you all now, no matter what happens, we will not be saying goodbye to another one of our friends. So let's all do our jobs, this accident has effected lots of people and it's our job to help them. It's what we do best, so let's work as a team and help save some more lives.'  
>The team all nodded in appreciation. Zoe Hanna was an asset to the team, her just being there meant more to everyone that she could ever know.<p>

Cal was becoming more desperate and frantic as each second passed by, every minute his brother's condition could be deteriorating and what was he doing?  
>Nothing? He was a doctor and he decided that enough was enough. He was going into that building no matter what, he knew he could get hurt but right now that didn't matter, he didn't care, he wanted his brother and that was all. He sprinted towards the barrier, once again he was restrained by the officer but Cal's fight was so strong, he managed to overpower him and break free from his grasp. Ian and Dixie could see Cal approaching them and they instantly knew what he was planning. Cal made a break for the entrance, Ian holding him back, unfortunately for Cal, Ian was more than a match for him strength wise, this was one Cal wasn't going to win.<br>'Cal, whatever you're thinking, it won't make a difference' Ian tried to talk some sense into Cal, his words fell on deaf ears. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him this time no matter what. He was going to save his brother.  
>'You said it yourself, the whole building has been destroyed, it's compromised the structure, it's not safe for anyone else to put their lives at risk. The rescue team are in there, they will find him.' - Dixie offered Ian some words of support, hoping that Cal would be defeated.<br>'I don't believe this! My brother! You're friend! Is in that building, trapped under the rubble most probably dying and you're telling me that I have to wait here until someone tells me it's safe to save his life.' Sorry it's not happening.'  
>Cal felt overcome with rage, he fought so hard to get passed Ian letting all his emotions out, he yelled in frustration as his attempts were in vain. Dixie held him as he sobbed into her chest.<p>

'MEDIC!'MEDIC!  
>Cal's head shot up as he heard the desperate cry of the rescue team.<br>Ian ran as another person was rescued from the building.  
>'DIXIE! CAL! OVER HERE NOW IT'S ETHAN' Cal ran faster than he'd ever ran in his life.<br>Within seconds he was at his brother's side, Cal gasped in shock at his condition. There was so much blood, he had cuts all over his face.  
>He looked so fragile, like he'd shatter with just one touch. Cal closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, he needed to stay Calm and help his brother.<p>

'I'VE LOST HIS PULSE, HE'S NOT BREATHING!, ETHAN DON'T DO THIS MATE! COME ON! BREATHE!'

Cal looked on as Ian began CPR, desperately begging Ethan to come back...

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Will Ethan be okay? Find out tomorrow!  
>I am now planning on uploading 2 chapters per day so that I can get the story finished and move on to the next one!<br>If you have any ideas of a story that you would like to see written drop me a message or leave a review and I will see what I can do! x  
>Have a great weekend! xx<p>

Love Lauren xx


	4. The fight is far from over

Chapter 4 - The fight is far from over...

**A/N Hi Everyone! Sorry it's taken a few days longer than I would have liked to upload this but I wanted to plan out the next few chapters in detail, so that I could write them as best as I could, and ensure that you enjoy them! I am so glad you're loving my work so far!**  
><strong>I appreciate your reviews and follows! It means the world to me!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>Love Lauren! xx<strong>

'Come on Ethan, Breathe!' Cal's head was spinning, he looked on in a state of shock as Ian desperately tried to save his brothers life. Ethan had been pulled from the wreckage, Cal had one small second of hope, before it was snatched away again.  
>Enough was enough, now Cal was taking control, his world was not going to end today.<p>

Cal returned to his brothers side, held his hand and spoke to him softly  
>'Ethan if you can hear me then you hold on. You fight this and you come back to me, don't let go!' Cal's emotions were drained as he pleaded with his brother not to leave him. He cried into his chest as his efforts appeared to have been in vain and Ethan remained still and unresponsive.<br>Just as Cal was about to admit defeat and give up, his brother came through and began to breathe, he had heard him, he stayed fighting.  
>Before Cal had a chance to gain his breath, Ethan was strapped up and they were on their way to the ED, as much as Cal was relieved he knew that the ordeal was far from over.<p>

Zoe's words had managed to provide the support that the rest of the team so desperately needed, they allowed them to carry on even though they were all desperate for news of their friend. For most of them it was a painful and agonizing memory of Jeff, and how the last time they had waited for news, it ended up being the worst news that could have possibly been announced.  
>The news had turned their world upside down and triggered emotions that most of the staff felt they would never be free of.<br>But somehow together, they began to heal and they realized that they would all be able to remember the times that they had shared with Jeff and they would be able to seek comfort in those memories, together or alone.  
>Just when they were all beginning to put their pain aside and live again, one of their own had been injured, and they were in exactly the same position, desperate and waiting for news.<p>

The ambulance carrying Ethan and Cal sped into Holby ED. Connie and Zoe made their way to the entrance ready to attend to the injured doctor. Cal could feel his head spinning again as Ian and Dixie gave Connie and Zoe Ethan's vitals and the state of his condition.  
>Everything had happened so fast and he was still struggling to take everything in. Cal looked on as Ethan was taken into resus and he knew he was in good hands.<p>

Cal leant against the wall and sank to the floor, his head in his hands.  
>He felt an arm on his shoulder, he looked up to see Rita offering him some support.<br>'He will be okay you know? He's a fighter like his brother, and we're all here for him, for both of you, you know that.'  
>Cal nodded and smiled in return, he didn't quite have the energy for words right now. He was completely drained. All he wanted was to go and lie down until this day was over, but he was never going to do that, not with his little brother in such a fragile state, he was all that mattered right now, and Cal was not leaving his side.<p>

'He's crashed, Commencing CPR.'

Cal shot to his feet and darted into resus. Alarms were blaring. His brother was giving up.  
>'What's happening? Ethan!' Cal was frantic, he ran to his brother's side. He started messing with the wires attached to Ethan's chest, desperate to help him in some way.<br>'Cal you need to wait outside, let us do our job' Connie demanded.  
>'No, I'm not leaving him, not again.'<br>'Dr Knight, your brother is seriously injured, it's been a traumatic experience for you, now please let us do our job and help him.'  
>Cal knew arguing would not achieve anything because Connie was right. Cal had never felt so traumatized, he was in no fit state to help his brother, he wasn't in a fit state for anything right now.<br>He admitted defeat, all he could do was watch on from outside the door while his friends continued to try and bring his brother back,


	5. Regrets

**A:N - Hey Guys! First of all I want to apologise for how long it has taken me to update this chapter! I've been insanely busy! But thank you for sticking with the story and for all your reviews, follows etc. It means the world to know you're liking my writing! **

So here goes.. Chapter 5! -

Chapter 5: Regrets

Cal entered the chapel and sat down in silence. He had never been very religious, he wasn't the type of person who would go to church every Sunday or pray regularly, but Cal was desperate, he needed someone to tell him that his brother would be okay, that he would come through this.

The room was peaceful and he could finally be alone with his thoughts.  
>Ethan had been rushed straight from resus into surgery and once again Cal had been left to wait, wait and hope. He couldn't help but think about Ethan and all the times he'd treated him badly,or hurt him and thought nothing of it.<br>He'd just laugh it off without another thought.

A tear flowed down Cal's face, he was certainly thinking about it now.  
>All he wanted to do was tell Ethan how sorry he was and how he would never hurt him again. And this time Cal really meant it.<br>He felt so guilty. Why did it have to take something happening to his brother for him to realise what a lousy brother he has being?  
>He had nearly lost his brother once and he said then he wouldn't let anything happen to his brother ever again and that he'd look out for him better.<br>He didn't.  
>As soon as Ethan was recovered he was straight back to the same self-centered Cal that he always was.<p>

Well he'd had enough, this accident had shaken Cal to the bone and he could not go through this again, never again would he watch his little brother nearly die in front of his eyes.  
>From now on he would be there for his little brother, be the brother that he should have been from the start, someone that his mum could be proud of.<p>

She'd left this earth thinking the Cal and Ethan would watch out for each other, and Cal had failed her.  
>Ethan had been involved in 2 serious accidents, the first resulted in Cal performing surgery on his brother and the second...<p>

Cal had no answer for that. He didn't know what was happening, he didn't know if his brother was going to live or die this time.  
>It was out of his hands, there was nothing Cal could do.<br>He just sat in silence as the minutes went by without any news.

It felt like days had gone by in a matter of seconds when Cal was eventually interrupted by a knock at the door from Zoe.  
>Just a nod of her head told Cal everything he needed to know.<br>Ethan had made it, he was going to be okay.  
>The relief flooded through Cal, he could smile now, he was getting his brother back.<p>

The world had meaning again.


	6. A Promise

**I Take Care of You **

**Chapter 6 - A Promise**

Cal entered the Ethan's room, monitors were beeping steadily keeping track of his brother's rhythm's.  
>Cal stared at his brother's form.<p>

He looked so fragile like he would break with one touch.

He sat down beside his brother's bed, keeping his eyes on him at all times. A few minutes ago he didn't know if his brother would live or die and he had come through. He always was tough, god knows he'd had to be.  
>He had spent most of his life alone in the world, listening to their mother sing Cal's praises and not giving Ethan a second thought.<br>He must have felt so lonely. Cal had never been there for him.

Well that was over. From now on Cal would never let Ethan feel that way ever again. He took his brother's hand and spoke to him softly.

_'Nibbles that's twice you've pulled this stunt on me and that's enough okay? I don't think I could go through this again. I have never been so afraid.  
><em>_Knowing that I might lose you was unbearable. You mean more to me than anything in this world. Without you everything is meaningless. I know I've been a lousy brother and I have put everything else before you. But no more. I promise you that. From now on I'll be there no matter what. I'm not going to let you down again. You're my little brother. The only person I have in this world. You've stuck by me through everything, when I've acted like an idiot and I'll always be grateful for that. Now it's you and me against the world. And it always will be._

Cal stayed by his brother's side as Ethan slept into the night...


	7. Truth

**I Take Care of You**

**Chapter 7**

**Truth**

By the time Ethan finally woke up, Cal had given in to sleep, events finally catching up with him. He lay sound asleep hunched over Ethan's bed.

Ethan opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He knew where he was instantly. But what had happened?  
>It was all a blur. He could remember people shouting and he could remember sirens, but he had no memory of what had taken place.<br>He spotted Cal asleep at the bottom of his bed, he must have been out for a while.

His throat was so dry, Ethan sat up quickly not knowing the extent of his injuries. It was a bad decision.  
>He was hit by a wave of pain shooting up through his chest, it hurt so much it took his breath away. He cried out alerting Cal that his brother was awake.<br>Cal shot up and was at Ethan's side in an instant;  
>'Hey Ethan! Hey Calm down it's okay! Just breathe' Ethan listened to Cal and his breathing returned to normal.<br>Cal poured Ethan some water and held the cup while he drank.  
>He closed his eyes and groaned in pain, what the hell had he done to himself?<p>

Cal was concerned. He could see Ethan was in terrible pain but he didn't know what had happened.  
>Cal wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to him.<br>He didn't want him to have to relive the whole thing again. Maybe it was better he didn't know.  
>Cal wished he could block out the images in his head of today.<br>The smoke, the screams.  
>He would give anything to tell Ethan that everyone made it out okay. But he couldn't lie. People had died.<br>Somewhere in the hospital relatives were grieving for their lost loved one, their whole lives had changed in a matter of minutes. One day had changed the course of their future, one person would be missing from weddings, birthday's, Christmases for evermore. Cal couldn't imagine how that must feel. He didn't have to.  
>Because Ethan had made it. He had survived and Cal would never take him for granted again. He could so easily have been adjusting to another life, life without his 'loved one', without his world. But he was lucky. His world hadn't gone. His world had just been injured and now it would take time for it to recover, but Cal would be there every step of the way.<p>

'Cal, what happened, how did I end up here?' Ethan grew more confused by the minute.

_Cal sat down next to Ethan and told him the whole story. From him coming into work this morning, to being sent to Connie's office. Standing outside the wreckage desperate for a sighting of his brother. How they had to revive him on the site and Cal had waited in the chapel, praying that Ethan would make it. And how some people didn't._

When Cal had finished, Ethan just sat in silence, taking in the events. A single tear fell down his face. He couldn't get his head around it.  
>How could something like this happen? One single act had taken away lives. He probably knew these people.<br>And once again Ethan had survived, exactly like the explosion that had claimed Jeff's life.  
>The feeling of guilt crept back, making Ethan feel sick.<br>He grimaced in agony and then realised that Cal hadn't told him what his injuries were

'And what about me? What happened to me? Why does it hurt so much?' he asked shakily.

Cal took a deep breathe and answered his brother's question.  
><em>'You're floor took the brunt of the collapse. You were trapped under the rubble and it took the emergency services time to clear the area and rescue you. You've broken some ribs, it's punctured your lung and it had to be repaired. They've had to remove your spleen because of the bleeding in your chest. You're shoulder separated in the accident and it's been reset. There's some cuts and bruises too. Now it's going to take some time for you to recover and you're going to be sore for a while okay? You're going to be resting up and nothing else. You'll be sleeping a lot while your injuries heal.'<em>

Ethan sighed. He knew it was bad. He felt pain in every single part of his body, and right now he wasn't going to argue with Cal. All he wanted to do was sleep, he had the morphine to thank for that. He shifted uncomfortably, the pain was so bad.  
>'Listen I'm going to get Connie okay. She can review your pain relief and then I'll come and see you later.' Cal knew Ethan needed to sleep.<p>

'Yeah thanks...'

Cal smiled to himself as Ethan drifted off to sleep again...


End file.
